


Little Piggy

by morningpeaches



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysiter Yuri, Fluff, M/M, Viktor+Yuuri baby, baby girl - Freeform, uncle Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningpeaches/pseuds/morningpeaches
Summary: Yuri babysits Viktor and Yuuri's baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: do not own this anime  
> This is my first fan fic for this anime, hope you like it.

Yuri didn't want to do this. The small angry Russian shouldn't be in the older men's apartment waiting for them to get ready for their date night. They had bribed him, of course, with money and a free place to stay the night and that was an offer he couldn't refuse. Usually he wouldn't mind staying at their place when they went out for a date, they would always offer him to stay over even if it wasn't necessary. But he perfered to stay when they were actually here, he would never admit it but he secretly enjoyed their company. But tonight he was over for a different reason, he was going to be babysitting for them. They had adopted a baby girl, Aika, a little over seven months ago. Don't get him wrong she was adorable, short black hair and aruba blue eyes, but he didn't want to look after her. He could stand saying no to Viktor, god knows he's done it a hundred times. But for some reason he couldn't say no to Katsudon, there was something about his behavior that just made him feel bad to ever say no. But he wouldn't tell them that either. "Come on Viktor, we're gonna be late!" "Perfection takes time, my love." Yuri snorted. "As if." Yuuri came in the living room in a black suit and tie, he looked sympathetically over at Yuri. "You don't have to do this, really we could ask Phichit to do it another time." He shook his head. "I'm already here, aren't I?" But it seems it came out a little harsher then he had expected because Yuuri flinched. Viktor came out sporting a silver balzer and what seemed to be the most skinniest and whitest dress pants in the world. He wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready." Yuuri smiled and looked hesitantly over to were Yuri was sitting on the couch. "She's sleeping now if she wakes up just make her a new bottle, or change her if that's was needs." Viktor finished the rest for Yuuri. "She likes to bounce and move around so don't keep her in her crib all night, also no people over." Yuri's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, no people." Yuuri sighed and looked over at Viktor, who seemed to see nothing wrong with the way this situation was going. "Its just that, she's a baby and she's going to need your full undivided attention." He gave him a small smile. "We hope its not to much to ask." Yuri rolled his eyes and pulled on the string to his hoodie. "Its fine." Viktor smirked over in his direction. "Don't be jealous, you'll always be our first child." Yuri growled. "For the last time I am not your child!" Yuuri laughed. "Whatever you say, bye Yuri! Good luck." He gave him a little wave and was out the door.

It was easy and simple as all the rest of the times they had Yuri over for about the first thirty minutes. He had texted Otabek and droke juices put of the fridge. Then all of a sudden the baby started to cry. Yuri cursed and made his was to the babies nursery. All the lights were turned out, expect for a night light in the shape of a poodle, and soft music was play above the babies cries. He leaned over the crib, her blue eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness of her nursery. "Alright little piggy, what do you need?" He turned on the light so he could look around the nursery for her formula, the powdery stuff you put in the babies bottle mixes with water to form a disgusting type of milk that only infants would drink. Once he found he dumped two scoops of it , just like they had told him to, into the bottle with water in it and shook it. Once he was sure it was properly shook he tried to feed it her but she just kept rejecting it and it only seemed to make her cry more. "Your a real piece of work." He picked her and felt to make sure she wasn't wet. He sighed in relief when he realized she wasn't, the last thing he wanted to do was change a diaper. He carried her out in to the living room, bouncing her all the way. He had tried to sit her up in the couch but she just cried and looked up at him with big blue eyes, waiting to be picked up. "You're like your father," he had told her as he picked her up. "Always craving attention." Her mouth curved into a smile and she let out a pleasurable shriek, Yuri couldn't help but giggle, she was just too cute. "You are more cuter then them though, that for sure." She didn't smile this time but she gooed at him and poked him in the nose. He poked her back, she shrieked again and hit him in the chest. "uuuuurriiiii!" Yuri's eyebrows shot up. Could she even talk yet? Cause he was pretty sure she had just said his name. "Yeah that's my name, and you're Aika." He poked her in the chest and she pointed her finger at herself. Yuri nodded. He had once again set her down in the couch expect this time she didn't cry. He had turned on a show about kittens he really liked. Aika gooed, shrieked, and clapped her hands at the kittens on the screen. "You like kitties?" She shrieked once again. Yuri smiled. "I've got an idea."

Yuuri's phone pinged, a sure sign that someone had just posted something on istagram. He checked and sure enough it was Yuri's. He opened it to see Aika sitting on the couch smiling with Yuri's cat ears rested in her head. "Viktor look!" Viktor frowned when he saw it. "She's suppose to like dogs." Yuuri giggled. "Don't be a baby she looks cute!" "She's suppose to like dogs."

It's been about three hours since Yuuri and Viktor left, which means it was around midnight and Yuri was tired. He was so tired infact that he didn't want to get up. "You'll sleep on the couch....with me...okay, Aika?" He could feel Aika nesle into the nap of his neck and yawn. He wrapped his arms around her and fall asleep.   
When he woke in the morning the first thing he did was check his phone like always. He checked instagram to see a picture of him and Aika sleeping on the couch last night, it was in Yuuri's and Viktor's shared account. The caption was, 'so blessed to have such beautiful children.' He threw his phone down on the couch and stormed down the hall to their room. "Old Man! Katsudon!"


End file.
